


The Library

by doroteya (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, M/M, honestly i can't think of anything else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/doroteya
Summary: One of the pick up lines Ouma found on the Internet actually works.





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

> So! Here's a short little Kiibouma fic for you all. (Real original title, I know.) 
> 
> At first, I had intended to save this and post this later to commemorate the continuation of my longer fic later, but I really wanted to post this now as a gift for Kiibouma Haven user Blankfox, who also goes by the name Blaze. Also, thank you to tumblr user crybabysapphire for having read through this to check for mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy!

Ouma leaned over the counter. He adjusted his checkered scarf, a smooth grin spread on his face. “So. Fancy seeing you here, huh?” 

Kiibo didn’t look up from his book. “Kokichi.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I work here.” 

“Do you now?” Ouma said. His grin widened. He was having way too much fun. 

For a brief moment, Kiibo glanced up. Ouma couldn’t tell if it was to examine him or the people reading behind him. “Keep your voice down, you’ll distract the people reading in here.”

“C’mon, Kiibaby! Who cares about them?” 

Kiibo snapped his book shut. “As the librarian of this place, I do! And you better start caring about them too, or else I’ll be forced to kick you out. Unless you want me walking out of this place with you, jobless.” 

Ouma gasped. A delicate hand went to his chest, fingers splayed. “Are you asking me out on a date?"

Kiibo sputtered. "What part of what I said implied-" 

"You’re gonna make me cry! Oh Kiibaby, I thought you’d never-” 

“Kokichi, lower your voice!” Kiibo stood, arms rigid at his sides. 

A few people turned to stare at Kiibo, most with looks of irritation and disgruntlement. 

“Ggh...My apologies...” 

Everyone delved back into their books. 

Coughing into his fist, Kiibo sat back down. The faint red climbing up Kiibo’s neck did not go undetected, despite the turtleneck covering most of it. Kiibo plucked his book off the counter and resumed reading, though Ouma could tell the focus he had before was gone. He was reading not to understand but to distract himself from the purple-haired devil in front of him, as indicated by the slight twist to the edge of Kiibo’s mouth told Ouma. 

“Tsk, tsk.” Ouma shook his head, eyebrows furrowed in disappointment. “You shouldn’t yell in a library, Kiiboy. That’s plain rude, ya know!” 

Kiibo’s rolled his eyes. “Like you're one to talk. Can you leave now?” 

“I’m afraid that request is impossible, my dear robot librarian,” Ouma said. “There is but only one way to rid yourself of Kokichi Ouma.” 

“And what might that be? Pesticide?” Kiibo asked, his voice monotone.

Ouma linked his hands on the counter. Business-like and professional. “A date. Plain and simple.” 

Kiibo sighed. “Fine.” 

“Geez, Kiiboy, you’re such a killjoy! At least give me a- wait, what?” 

“You heard me. My shift’s over now, anyways.” Kiibo set his book down on its pages, standing to stretch. He leaned down and shouldered his messenger bag on. After storing the book into his bag, he moved around the counter, towards the exit. 

Ouma stared, mouth slightly agape. 

“Well? Are we going or not?”

Ouma shut his mouth. Blinking, he grinned, a giddy and light feeling rising in his chest. “We’re going, we’re going!” Arms crossing behind his head, he hastened to Kiibo’s side. “Where are we going anyway?”

Kiibo tripped over his words as he opened the door for the both of them. “Wha- you were the one who asked!” 

Ouma stepped outside. “Nishishi! I know. I have a place in mind. Just wanted to know if you had one too.”

Kiibo shook his head. “Not really. I’m fine with anywhere.” His features rearranged into a soft smile. A steel hand reached out. Their fingers were like two puzzle pieces, shaped flawlessly together. Kiibo’s grip was firm and comforting. 

Ouma blushed, struggling to keep his grin afloat. His cheeks puffed before he looked away haughtily. “Well, good!”

Kiibo closed his eyes and laughed. The sound of it was silvery and pleasant, like little, glistening bells wrapped in velvet, and for a second Ouma thought he would melt. But the steady warmth enveloping his hand grounded him, reminding him not to let himself go just yet. He buried his face a little deeper into the wool of his scarf so the tip of his nose touched the fabric in an effort to hide the flush creeping towards his ears. 

Ouma mimicked Kiibo and shut his eyes. The breeze twiddled gently with his hair.

‘I should use pick up lines from the Internet more often.’

**Author's Note:**

> Initially, I wasn't going to post this on ao3, but the lovely human Kat has given me the courage to!
> 
> Anyways, I hope to see more Kiibouma fics enter the tags! (And for anyone wondering about my other, longer fic, don't fret! I haven't abandoned it, I'm just busy. It will resume in due time.) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
